Eternity is Forever: Enter The Ministry
by LadyErestor83
Summary: The Brood joins the Ministry of Darkness, but after something goes terribly wrong between Christian and Lord Undertaker, will they stay or will they leave?
1. Chapter 1

**This the sequel of Eternity is Forever**

CHAPTER 1

Christian sat in the corner of the new room of The Brood. They had all joined up with the Ministry of Darkness only a few days earlier and tonight was the night that they would meet their leader. Christian wondered why exactly they hadn't met him before but shrugged it off. Gangrel entered the room and looked at him.

" It is time. Edge is already downstairs waiting."

Christian nodded and followed his sire down the stairs. There stood a mildly short pudgy man. Paul was his name from what Christian remembered. Paul looked at them one by one. First Gangrel, then Christian, and then eventually Edge.

" You will now be presented to meet your new leader and the Lord of Darkness. Do you accept this?"

The three men nodded and Paul gestured to behind him. Christian watched as a tall man appeared out of nowhere. The man stood at almost 7 feet tall. His eyes were dark and he wore a black cermonial robe. Christian didn't know if he was more afraid or turned on by his new leader. He kept his mouth shut as the Lord of Darkness spoke.

" You will refer to me as Lord Undertaker. I am your leader and your master now."

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Undertaker sat in his room thinking about his new followers. He liked the way the leader if the Brood obeyed and hoped the others would obey the same. The tall one seemed to be the obedient type, but then the small one. What about him? Lord Undertaker had at least gotten a 'hello' out of the tall one, but the small one had said nothing to him. The Undertaker slowly rose from where he had been seated and called in The Acolytes, Farooq and Bradshaw. The Undertaker looked at them.

" I want you to bring me the small one of the new followers."

The Acolytes nodded and left. The Undertaker shook his head. He was going to have to remember the small one's name one day. He knew the leader was named Gangrel and the tall one was Edge, but for some reason the small one's name didn't come to him. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The Undertaker shook his head to bring him out of his thoughts. He opened the door and there stood the small one. He allowed him in and gestured for him to sit down. The small one looked at him for a moment, then complied. The Undertaker sat across from him. He had a feeling that this one would be the most of his problems. He had a feeling deep inside of him that told him that this particular member of The Brood would probably be the one getting disciplined the most. Finally, The Undertaker lifted his eyes to look at his new follower.

" What is your name small one?"

Christian looked at Lord Undertaker. Small one? Christian wanted to giggle, but decided against it. Christian swallowed hard, forcing himself to meet the eyes of his leader.

" Christian."

Christian knew his own voice was barely a whisper, but while saying his name to Lord Undertaker, Christian didn't even know if he had heard him. He was proven wrong when Lord Undertaker nodded at him.

" Christian..."

The Undertaker liked how the name sounded as it rolled off his tongue. He narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

" Did your sire tell you why you are here, Christian?"

Christian nodded slowly, watching Lord Undertaker get seemingly irritated that he wasn't speaking. The Undertaker stood.

" Do you speak at all?"

Christian almost nodded as a reply, but instead he looked up at Lord Undertaker.

" Yes, Lord Undertaker."

The Undertaker couldn't help but smile. Christian was well behaved from what he could tell. He dismissed the Brood member without another question and sat on the end of his bed. He found himself muttering about Christian as he looked down. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had gotten hard looking at Christian. The Undertaker rolled his eyes and discarded his clothes. He reached down and slowly began to stroke himself. He hadn't done this in so long and he knew it wouldn't take him long. He imagined Christian still sitting there, watching him. The Undertaker had to bite his lip from as he decided he needed more than just his hand and thrust two fingers deep into his ass. No longer able to hold back anymore, he bit into his lip hard as he came hard while furiously f*cking himself in the ass. It seemed like an eternity passed before he stopped cumming. He tore his fingers from him ass and laid down and looked at the ceiling. He shook his head. Never again, he thought. Never again.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Gangrel watched as Christian re entered the room. His fledgling looked guilty of something. Christian refused to meet his eyes. Gangrel walked up to him and lifted his chin. There seemed nothing wrong with him physically. Edge walked up behind Gangrel and looked Christian over as well. Then Edge looked down his brothers body and saw what was wrong. Christian was hard and it wasn't because of him or Gangrel. Gangrel seemed to notice only seconds after.

" Christian, we didn't cause that did we?"

Gangrel's voice was almost shaking. Christian, still refusing to make eye contact with his sire, shook his head slightly. He was glad they couldn't see him blushing from embarassment. Edge looked at his brother.

" Then who did?"

Christian swallowed hard. If Gangrel found out he might make them leave the ministry and Christian wasn't ready to leave yet. Then again, he couldn't lie to his sire.

"Lord Undertaker."

There he had said it. The room had gone silent. He felt Gangrel jerk his chin up again and slap him in the face. Edge's eyes went wide with shock. He had never seen Gangrel hurt Christian before. Christian just stood there and let Gangrel hit him. He deserved it. He should not have gotten hard because of Lord Undertaker. Christian noticed that Gangrel had began to cry while hitting him. Edge grabbed Gangrel and pulled him into his arms.

" Gangrel, shhh...it's okay."

Gangrel glared at Christian.

" I hope you and Lord Undertaker have become close because you're going to need somewhere else to sleep tonight."

Gangrel pulled away from Edge and walked out onto the balcony that led out of their room. Sobbing from hurting his sire and the stinging of the pain, Christian ran from the room. By the time he got down the stairs, he noticed the living room was bare. Lord Undertaker must not have come out of his room since they had spoken. Christian curled into the corner of the couch and sobbed uncontrollably. He buried his face in his arm hoping that no one would see him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Christian looked up to see who it was. There stood Lord Undertaker. Christian quickly wiped his eyes and stood. Lord Undertaker put a finger under Christian's chin and forced him to look up at him.

" Who did this to you?"

Christian's eyes widened. Lord Undertaker sounded choked up, like he was going to cry. Christian didn't want to tell him, so he shook his head. Lord Undertaker just kept looking him over. Christian hoped he wouldn't notice that fact that he was hard and if he did, maybe he would dismiss it and think it was because of Gangrel or Edge. Lord Undertaker looked into his eyes.

" Did your sire do this?"

Christian felt the tears streaming down his face as he nodded. Lord Undertaker took his hand and led him into his bedroom. Christian sat down in the same chair as before. Lord Undertaker had brought back a wet washcloth to put on his wounds so they would stop stinging. As he was cleaning the wounds on Christian's face, Lord Undertaker looked down and noticed that Christian was hard. Could it have been from their meeting earlier. The Undertaker almost laughed. Yeah like this young vampire would seriously want some old man for his lover. Christian looked down at Lord Undertaker. For being older, he was very handsome. Christian shook his head. He couldn't think those thoughts about Lord Undertaker. He didn't belong to him. His place was with Gangrel and Edge. His place was with The Brood.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Edge sat beside Gangrel on their bed. Gangrel had been staring at the door for nearly an hour, hoping Christian would come back. Edge touched his sire's shoulder.

" You told him not to come back and you know he always listens to you sire."

Gangrel slowly turned his head to face Edge. Then, without warning, Gangrel pinned Edge down on the bed. Edge looked up at his sire and watched as Gangrel made quick of discarding both of their clothes. Edge's eyes widened. Gangrel was glaring at him or at least he thought he was. Edge bit into his lip to prevent himself from screaming as Gangrel impaled him with his cock. Gangrel was glaring at him. As Gangrel pounded into him, Edge heard his sire mumbling and then the mumbling got louder and formed words.

" Damn you Christian! You are mine! I made you and you said you would never leave me! Never LEAVE me! NEVER LEAVE ME!"

Each time Gangrel said it the thrusts got more and more painful. Gangrel was crying now and he kept saying the same thing over and over. Edge finally realized something. Gangrel was so mad at Christian that he'd forgotten who he was in the room with. Edge gripped Gangrel's shoulders in an attempt to make him stop, but Gangrel pinned him down and f*cked him harder. Edge felt tears streaming down his face. Gangrel's eyes were hazed over. Edge finally found his voice and looked at Gangrel.

" Gangrel...stop..."

To Edge's surprise, Gangrel stopped and looked at him. His eyes widenend.

" E-Edge?"

Edge nodded. " Yes sire."

Gangrel slowly pulled out of his fledgling, pulled him into his arms, and broke down crying.

" Edge, baby...I am so sorry.. I didn't mean.."

Edge kissed him softly. "It's okay Gangrel. I'm not mad."

Gangrel looked at Edge.

" Did I hurt you?"

Edge grinned. " Nothing you can't fix."

Gangrel kissed Edge deeply and slowly laid him on the bed. Gangrel slowly slid back into Edge who screamed so loud the house could have heard. Gangrel silenced him with a kiss and slowly started buck his hips. Edge was already horny enough from the whole assault earlier and he wanted to cum for his sire. Edge looked up at him.

" You know, when you thought you were hurting Christian and you assaulted me, you made me hard."

Gangrel smiled and then f*cked him rough and hard like he had done before. Within minutes they were both cumming and screaming each others name. Gangrel pulled out of Edge and kissed his forehead. Edge smiled and settled his head on Gangrel's chest. Gangrel looked down at him.

" Do you think Christian has left us for good?"

Before Edge could answer, someone answered for him.

" No I haven't sire."

They both looked up and standing in the doorway was their beloved Christian.

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Christian just stood there looking at the two other men. They looked surprised to see him there. If only they knew he had seen it all, they wouldn't even be looking at him. He saw Gangrel hurt Edge and the way Edge cried because of it. He also heard Edge say that it had basically turned him on when Gangrel actually thought he was hurting Christian. Christian had almost cried at that remark. Christian snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Edge biting his lip and looking at him. Edge swallowed hard.

" How long have you been standing there?"

Christian realized that he had his sunglasses on which meant Edge didn't know that Christian's eyes were stuck in a narrowed state. Christian looked at his brother.

" Long enough."

Gangrel pulled out of Edge and motioned for Christian to come over to him. Christian slowly walked up to his sire and almost started sobbing the minute Gangrel embraced him and kept apologizing over and over. Edge lowered his head as he started to put his clothes back on. He knew by Christian's stare that he had heard what he said. Gangrel pulled a blanket over himself and Christian looked at him.

" Why are you covering yourself sire? Am I not allowed to see you anymore?"

Gangrel smiled.

" You are allowed to see any part you want of me, but I didn't think you would want to after..."

Gangrel's smile faded and he lowered his head.

" What I did," he whispered.

Christian jerked the blanket back and without warning, lowered his head and started sucking his sire's cock. Edge's eyes widened as he looked at this scene: Christian sucking the hell out of Gangrel's cock and Gangrel loving every minute of it. Gangrel reached a hand out to Edge and Edge took it, sitting beside his sire. Gangrel could barely talk because of how fast Christian was sucking him. Christian looked up at Gangrel and saw him kiss Edge hard. Christian went faster on Gangrel and just as his sire was about to cum, he stopped. Gangrel looked at his lover as he sat beside him.

" Christian..."

Christian kissed him fiercely, then drew back.

" Make love to me Gangrel. Show me who I belong to."

Gangrel raised an eyebrow as Christian disrobed in front of him and got on his hands and knees for his sire. Without thinking twice, Gangrel impaled Christian's ass with his cock. Christian bit into the pillow in front of him. Edge crawled up under Christian. Christian looked down and watched as Edge took his cock into his mouth. Christian wanted to scream, but bit the pillow instead. Gangrel was pounding him fiercely.

" You made me so angry Christian! Now you're going to be punished! Now you will know who you belong to! Look at me and say your sorry!"

Christian lifted his head, took off his sunglasses and threw them on the floor. He looked over his shoulder at his sire.

" I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Gangrel..."

Gangrel grabbed Christian's hips and pounded him harder. At that moment, Christian felt Edge's mouth leave his cock and Gangrel's hand start to stroke him. Christian watched as Edge stroked himself watchimg them. Gangrel stroked Christian faster.

" Bite into that pillow or I will stop."

Christian bit into the pillow hard. He loved when Gangrel was forceful. Then he felt Gangrel stroke him hard and fast just like he was pounding him. Christian felt Gangrel part his ass even more so he could go deeper. Christian couldn't take it anymore. He looked back at his sire who was looking at him.

" Gangrel, I belong to you and Edge..only the two of you.. I will never get hard for anyone but the two of you ever again.."

Gangrel started to slide out of him, but the impaled him again. This time, Christian screamed his sire's name. Gangrel smiled.

" That's right Christian. You belong to us, the brood. You will NEVER get hard again unless it is our doing."

Christian nodded frantically. He was on the brink of cumming and Gangrel knew it. Gangrel lowered his head to Christian's ear.

" Watch your brother," he whispered.

Christian turned his head just in time to watch Edge cum hard from watching them. Christian whimpered and looked back at his sire.

" Gangrel..please..let me cum for you."

Gangrel stroked him faster.

" Cum for me baby."

That was all he needed to hear. Christian screamed as he finally released. Then he felt Gangrel release inside of him. Both of them screaming each others names made Edge cum a second time with barely any effort. Gangrel slowly pulled out of Christian, then pulled Christian into his arms and pulled Edge to him as well. He kissed their foreheads.

" I love you both."

" We love you too sire," they replied in unison.

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Christian walked down the streets side by side with Gangrel and Edge. They were going clubbing tonight with their friend Tim. Christian liked Tim. Tim was the only person outside of the Brood that he talked to, other than Lord Undertaker. Gangrel was talking to Edge about something. Christian wasn't really paying attention. His eyes were focused on the person approaching them. Tim. Christian almost smiled. Gangrel and Edge both hugged Tim and then Christian allowed Tim to hug him. The four of them went into the club and sat down on a leather couch in the corner. Gangrel put an arm around Christian and looked at Tim.

" So what has been going on here since we left?"

Tim laughed and shook his head.

" Same old same old. Vamps bite girls, girls get turned on, cops get called..blah blah blah."

The Brood members laughed. Nothing had changed.

TWO HOURS LATER...

The Brood walked into the house and Christian thought something felt strange. The house looked okay, ut he felt uneasy about something. He looked to the side and saw all the other members of the Ministry sitting there. Lord Undertaker rose and walked up to Christian. Christian knew what this was about. Before he had gone back up to his room the night before, Paul had caught him looking through some old book that didn't belong to him. Lord Undertaker grabbed him by the throat.

" For touching what is not yours, you will be punished."

The Brood followed Lord Undertaker to the disciplinary chamber. Their eyes widened. They knew what was about to happen. The whole being disciplined thing was no joke and Christian was about to find it out the hard way.

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7

*contains abuse..*

CHAPTER 7

The Acolytes tied Christians hands to the pipe that went straight across the room and watched as Lord Undertaker instructed the other Brood members to hold his legs. While Lord Undertaker was busy grabbing his whip, Christian felt Gangrel and Edge pat his legs. He looked down into the sorrow filled faces of his brother and his sire. He swallowed hard and almost screamed as the whip hit his back. Lord Undertaker was ready for this. Over and over he hit him. Gangrel and Edge were about to relinquish their hold on Christian, but then Lord Undertaker glared at them.

" HOLD HIM!"

Lord Undertaker whipped him furiously. Christian couldn't help but yell out each time. Gangrel shook his head. This wasn't fair. Christian looked down at his sire and then felt the final blow. The whip to the back of the head. Lord Undertaker grabbed him by the hair and made him look at him.

" Next time you will not touch what is not yours! Do you understand? SPEAK!"

Christian swallowed hard. " Yes Lord Undertaker."

Lord Undertaker let him go and looked at Gangrel and Edge.

" Get him down and get him out of my sight."

Lord Undertaker left the room and left Gangrel and Edge to bring down the now broken Christian.

TBC?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Gangrel and Edge sat on the bed with Christian who had done nothing but cry since they had removed him from the pipe. Christian looked at his sire.

" I didn't mean to Gangrel."

Gangrel cocked his head slightly.

" What do you mean?"

Christian looked down.

" The night that you got mad at me and I was gone, I was in Lord Undertaker's room. When I left him to come here, I saw a book and I picked it up and looked at it. When Paul came up to me, I put it back."

Gangrel's eyes widened in fury.

" He beat you over a book?"

Christian nodded, tears streaming down his face. Gangrel pulled him into his arms, being careful because Christian's wounds were still fresh. Christian heard the tear of skin and looked up at Gangrel. Gangrel offered his wrist to him.

" Drink from me and be out of your pain Christian."

Christian nodded and began to suck the blood that dripped from his sire's wrist. Within moments, the slashes and pain were gone. Gangrel stood after Christian had finished and his wrist had healed.

" I will be right back. Edge stay here with your brother."

Edge looked at Gangrel confused and then nodded slightly. What was Gangrel going to do? Christian looked at his brother as if reading his mind.

" He is probably going to talk to Lord Undertaker to see why that book is so important to him that I got hurt over touching it."

Edge nodded and grinned.

" What do you want to do to pass time?"

Christian giggled.

" Do?"

They both laughed and Christian pounced on Edge. They kissed as lovers should. Then they laughed. Christian laid his head on Edge's shoulder. Edge smiled.

" I thought you only liked Gangrel's hands on you."

Christian looked into his eyes.

" But now you are truly one of us."

TBC?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Gangrel stormed into Lord Undertaker's room. Lord Undertaker looked at him angrily.

" Don't you dare barge in here unannounced!"

Gangrel glared at Lord Undertaker.

" How dare you hurt Christian for touching a book!"

Lord Undertaker rose from his seat and stepped in front of the leader of the Brood.

" Are you questioning my authority?"

Gangrel looked Lord Undertaker right in the eyes.

" Yes I am! How dare you think that it is okay to hurt my fledgling because he didn't know about the book!"

Lord Undertaker grabbed Gangrel by the throat.

" You shall be next if you don't watch your tongue."

Gangrel shoved Lord Undertaker away from him.

" It was a mistake coming here! I should have never insisted for us to join you!"

Lord Undertaker raised an eyebrow.

" Do you think if I knew you had such weak members that any of you would be here?"

Lord Undertaker gripped Gangrel's neck again and this time threw him into the door of the disciplinary chamber. As Farooq went to open the door, a hand came from nowhere and slammed it closed and another hand locked it. Lord Undertaker looked to see who had done this. Gangrel's eyes went wide with shock. It was Christian and Edge.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Lord Undertaker looked at Edge.

" This is only your first offense to me yet I want to hurt you as well. And you.."

Lord Undertaked diverted his attention to Christian.

" You have been punished already. Do you want it again?"

Gangrel got up and shoved Lord Undertaker. Christian and Edge pulled Gangrel to them. They watched as Lord Undertaker approached them again, this time with the whip in hand. Christian stood in front of his sire.

" Lord Undertaker.."

Lord Undertaker stopped and looked at him. Christian swallowed hard.

" Please. Leave my sire be. Take me instead."

Gangrel's head snapped to look at Christian.

" No, Christian. No, baby don't do this."

Christian kept his eyes fixed on Lord Undertaker.

" If I took his place, would you let him go?"

Lord Undertaker licked his lips. Christian had no idea what would happen if he offered himself instead of just letting him beat Gangrel. Lord Undertaker finally looked at the youngest member of the Brood.

" Done."

Lord Undertaker motioned for the Acolytes at take Gangrel and Edge back to their room. Christian could hear his sire and his brother yelling his name, telling him he didn't have to do this. Christian turned to open the door to the disciplinary chamber only to see Lord Undertaker's hand close it again.

" No Christian. You're not getting beaten again. I have much bigger and better plans for you."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

*contains mild rape*

CHAPTER 11

Lord Undertaker pulled Christian into his room and shut and locked the door. Christian then realized what was happening. Lord Undertaker was going to take him for his own. He was about to try and take him for his own lover. Christian backed away from Lord Undertaker who had taken off his ceremonial robe. Lord Undertaker raised an eyebrow at Christian as if reading his mind.

" Don't worry Christian. I will not take you for my own. I am, however, going to show you how your stupidity in taking your sires place hurts you more than him!"

With that being said, Lord Undertaker threw Christian onto the bed. Christian squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them Lord Undertaker stood naked before him. Lord Undertaker had ripped off Christian's puffy shirt and pants. Christian wanted to cry. The puffy shirt that Gangrel had given him was now ruined. Lord Undertaker grabbed Christian's hair and forced him on his hands and knees. Next thing Christian knew, he was screaming in pain from Lord Undertaker entering him. Christian started to cry. Why was this happening? All over a stupid book and Gangrel trying to make it right. Gangrel. Edge. Christian started to cry. He was cheating on his lovers. They would leave him after this. He was sure of it. Each time Lord Undertaker would f*ck him harder he had to bite his lip. This hurt him so much. Lord Undertaker's cock pounded him so hard that he thought his ass might start to bleed. Then he heard Lord Undertaker's voice.

" You don't like this do you Christian?"

When Christian refused to answer, he felt the whip come down on his back. Lord Undertaker grabbed his hair.

" Answer me!"

Christian found his voice and it was choked up.

" No I do not like it Lord Undertaker."

Lord Undertaker did not stop. He laughed almost evilly.

" Do you want me to stop?"

" Yes Lord Undertaker."

Lord Undertaker stopped and leaned forward next to Christian's ear.

" It's too bad that I don't care what you say," he whispered harshly.

Then it started again. Lord Undertaker pounding him fiercely. Christian begged him to stop but he wouldn't. Lord Undertaker noticed that Christian was not trying to cum with him and he got angrier.

" You better cum for me because that's the only way this stops."

Christian reluctantly brought his hand to his cock and stroked himself. He tried to think of Gangrel and Edge. Out of nowhere, Christian came hard. He didn't want to but he had. Only minutes later, he felt Lord Undertaker release inside of him. Lord Undertaker ripped his cock out of Christian and put his clothes back on. He looked at the broken man on his bed.

" Next time you'll think twice before defending your sire."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

When he was sure that Lord Undertaker was gone, Christian got up and got dressed slowly. He didn't care about his pain as he ran up the stairs. He opened the door and saw Gangrel and Edge sitting there. Gangrel stood and embraced him. As Gangrel was hugging Christian, Edge noticed that something was not right with Christian. Edge tapped Gangrel's shoulder.

" Baby, look at him. He doesn't look alright," he whispered.

Gangrel put his finger under Christian's chin and lifted Christian's face so Gangrel could look into his eyes. Gangrel almost cried. In his lovers eyes all he could see was pain and misery. There was nothing happy in his eyes. Gangrel's eyes turned dark and took Christian's hand.

" What did he do to you? Do not lie to me."

Christian tore his eyes away from his sires gaze. He felt himself about to lose it again.

" He raped me," Christian whispered.

Edge's eyes widened. He couldn't believe this. Gangrel became infuriated. He began throwing things around the room.

" THIS IS MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER AGREED TO THIS! WE ARE LEAVING HERE! YOU HEAR ME LORD UNDERTAKER? THE BROOD IS LEAVING!"

Christian walked up to Gangrel and pulled him into his arms.

" Shhhh...calm down Gangrel. I do not blame you for this if that's what you are thinking."

Edge came up and held them both. The three of them knew then that the Ministry was not a good place for them to be and they would have to leave as soon as possible.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Christian sat out on the balcony. It had been almost two days since his encounter with Lord Undertaker. Christian had been trying to avoid the Ministry, but considering the fact that he had to go out to feed, that was nearly impossible. Gangrel and Edge had both said that Christian could stay behind in the room and they could feed from them, but Christian had said that he wanted to go with them because he didn't want to be left alone. Gangrel understood this and obeyed Christian's wishes. Christian felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw Gangrel standing there. Gangrel sat beside his fledgling.

" I do not want you to go out tonight."

Christian looked at his sire and simply nodded before returning his gaze to the sky. Gangrel laid a hand on Christian's shoulder to let him know that everything would be alright. Gangrel looked up and saw Edge looming over him. Edge looked at his sire.

" Gangrel, Mideon is outside the bedroom door. He says Lord Undertaker wants to see Christian."

Gangrel stood and walked to the door. He opened it and glared at Mideon.

" You tell your master that he will not see either of my fledglings without me present."

Mideon nodded, then left. Gangrel slammed the door shut. He turned to walk back to the balcony, but found himself almost colliding with Christian. Christian looked into his sires eyes.

" You are not going to let him see me are you?"

Gangrel pulled Christian into his arms.

" No baby. He will never touch you again. I won't let him. You have my word."

Christian looked up into his sires face. Christian kissed Gangrel. Gangrel pulled back. There was something different. The fierceness was gone. Christian looked at the floor. He knew what Gangrel was thinking. Slowly, Christian returned his eyes to Gangrel's face.

" I only kissed you fiercely because I thought that was why you loved me."

Gangrel smiled at his lover.

" Christian, I've always loved you. No matter how you kiss me and no matter how you hold me, I have always loved you."

Christian felt tears stinging his eyes. Edge slowly approached them.

" Um.. Gangrel?"

Gangrel snapped out of his thoughts.

" Yes Edge?"

Edge laughed a little.

" Someone's at the door."

Gangrel rolled his eyes and opened the door. He snarled and glared at the person who stood there. Christian and Edge stepped back in fear for there in the doorway stood Lord Undertaker.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Lord Undertaker shoved Gangrel out of the way and kept his gaze fixed on Christian. Edge pulled his brother behind him, protecting him from Lord Undertaker. Gangrel watched in horror as Lord Undertaker grabbed Edge by the throat and threw him across the room. Christian looked up at Lord Undertaker. He was alone now. Edge was hurt and he couldn't see Gangrel anywhere. Lord Undertaker reached a hand out to grab Christian and Christian squeezed his eyes shut. Then he heard the thud of someone hitting the floor and someone else entering the room. He felt a pair of hands touch him. They felt familiar. Christian opened his eyes and looked at who was touching him. He let out a sigh of relief. It was Gangrel. Christian looked to the floor where Lord Undertaker was laying and watched as the other Ministry members practically carried him out of there. As they were leaving, Christian noticed some small gashes that were bleeding. He looked at Gangrel.

" You hurt him."

Gangrel nodded and pulled Christian to him. He kissed his hair and they went to help Edge. Edge looked at his sire.

" I have had enough of this. When are we leaving?"

Gangrel let out a small laugh.

" At nightfall. Tim never let our old house be sold so we will be returning home."

Edge looked at his sire in shock.

" Who has been living there?"

Gangrel smiled. " Tim."

Christian giggled.

" He's going to have to go back to his real home because three of us in one space is enough."

Gangrel laughed and they began packing. Christian seemed to be getting over what had happened to him. While they were packing one of the boxes, Christian looked up into Edge's eyes. Christian's eyes widened when he heard Edge's thoughts.

The blood of Gangrel flows through your veins..Eternity is Forever Edge...

"Christian?"

Christian snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his brother.

" Yes Edge?"

Edge let out a small hiss.

" You dropped the box on my foot."

Christian quickly lifted the box and set it aside.

" I'm sorry Edge."

Edge hugged Christian. Gangrel walked over to them and sat down.

" Are you ready to leave?"

Both of his fledglings nodded. They wanted to leave and never see this place again.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

* I know I know..saddening isn't it..but guess what: THERES MORE TO COME*

CHAPTER 15

Christian walked downstairs with box after box, just like Edge and Gangrel were doing. They were loading up Tim's truck with their belongings. As Christian was making his last trip down the stairs, he saw Lord Undertaker sitting on the couch. Lord Undertaker was holding a wet rag to his neck. Christian half smiled. He remembered when Gangrel had hurt him and Lord Undertaker had brought him a wet rag to relieve the sting. He felt a box gently touch his back. He turned and smiled at Edge and stepped out of the way. Gangrel watched Edge walk out and looked at Christian.

" You ready to go baby?"

Christian looked at Lord Undertaker once more, then at his sire.

" I'll be out in a minute."

Gangrel nodded and stepped outside. Christian cautiously approached Lord Undertaker who was now returning Christian's gaze. Christian swallowed hard.

" Lord Undertaker?"

Lord Undertaker looked up at him.

" What do you want?"

Christian took a deep breath.

" I just wanted you to know that regardless of how things turned out, I did like being apart of your ministry and I hope you can find more people who believe what you believe."

Lord Undertaker was taken aback. Was Christian actually wishing him good luck? Christian slowly turned to walk away. Lord Undertaker stood.

" Christian?"

Christian turned to face him. Lord Undertaker walked up to him and looked down on him.

" If you're expecting an apology for what I did to you, don't hold your breath. I asked your sire for the three of you to join me because I thought all of you were strong, but I was wrong. Gangrel is strong because he is a sire and a leader, Edge is strong because of his past, but you, Christian, are the weak. You should have never come here."

Lord Undertaker walked into his room, slamming the door shut. Christian turned around with tears in his eyes. He walked towards the door and saw Gangrel standing there. Gangrel shook his head as they walked out the door.

" You should not have tried talking to him Christian. Not after how he hurt you."

Christian nodded and they all piled into the truck. The Brood smiled at thought that this would be the last they ever saw of the Ministry of Darkness.

THE END


End file.
